


Pharaoh's Curse

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Life Death, Pharaoh AU, Shipping, Soulmates, old curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: some soft cubdaph with a bit of mysterious magic
Relationships: Cubdaph
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Pharaoh's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolurize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolurize/gifts).



Cub leaned on the railing of the scarab enclosure, watching his pets with a tired sigh. He couldn’t quite say he was alone, he wasn’t the only soul trapped in this curse. He was, however, the only intelligent one. He’d lost track of how long it had been since the curse had been placed; since he’d been sealed inside his own unfinished tomb. He didn’t know how many generations his people had carried on without him, or if they had survived at all.

In the time trapped there, he’d built many things to stave off boredom, contraptions, and games. Yet they grew boring after a while, with no one to play them with, with no challenge to be had.

Pushing away from the rail he started walking, looking at the little room he had left that he’d had no inspiration to build in, not in the last… he shook his head, still having no idea if it had been hundreds or thousands of years. He bitterly recalled some of the stories from his childhood, the heroes searching for immortality or eternal youth. So many common people and royals alike had dreamed of it, none of them realizing the gravity of the consequences, but he knew.

Oh, he knew.

He wished he didn’t.

He’d wandered near the entrance of the pyramid again when he shook away his thoughts. He stared the door down, the one that forever refused his attempts to open it. He saw the glittering of magic that held it in place but there was something else… something new…

He stepped closer and he could hear… voices. They were muffled but he could make out a few words.

“... you sure?”

“Listen-..... Glorious..”

“Bringing him… idea.”

“Let’s boomificate-.... Already.”

Slightly unnerved, Cub backed away from the door, when he heard a hiss he turned and darted further away, taking cover behind a pillar. What followed was a rush of wind and smoke, sand and heat. A roar greater than anything he’d ever known that left his ears ringing and he felt more than a little dazed. Once he’d shaken that away and the smoke had settled he glanced back at the doorway. The large sandstone door was still there… but the faint purple glittering of a barrier remained.

So he was still trapped, he surmised. Past the barrier, he could see the vast desert sands, but walking towards the door was five figures, five men. He remained in his hiding place, watching them, trying to gauge their intentions. In all the years Cub had been trapped here not a single tomb raider had broken in, not a single thief had graced these halls. He couldn’t decide if he should be angry… or relieved. This was his first chance in gods knew how many years he could  _ talk _ to someone.

It was also the first time in so long that he’d felt nervous.

Especially when he laid eyes on the blonde with striking indigo eyes.

He found himself fully losing track of the other four men as he got lost in the visage of the one. Cub felt himself go a bit weak-kneed as he watched that man walk right through that barrier as if it was nothing, looking around curiously. Cub had to shake himself from the distraction. He was a pharaoh, he couldn’t be caught off guard like this, no matter how long-forgotten he might be. While the newcomers talked amongst themselves, theorizing about Cub’s own prison of so many years, he slipped away, around and out of sight. Their voices carried like kites on the wind through the long silent chambers.

“What is this place really?” One asked.

“My best guess is it was originally meant as a tomb… but it’s rather unorthodox on the inside.” Noted another, it had to be the indigo eyed one from the way his voice sent a chill up Cub’s spine.

He made his way up and around, walking across the tops of the buildings and watching the five men below, there two brunettes, a sandy blonde and two much paler blondes, one of which being the eye-catching one from before. They all moved with a casual ease, no tension or suspicion between them, a group of friends.

“Maybe the person it was meant for was a little unorthodox, you never know.” One of the brunettes said casually as he looked around.

“It just doesn’t make sense… I can see notes of the original intentions but… it’s like the plan changed halfway through.” The handsome one said and Cub had to quickly duck out of sight before the man could turn and see him.

Why was he so nervous? He needed to show himself, to demand their reason of intrusion, this was  _ his _ tomb after all… alive or not. Quickly he ran down to the end, working his way across to the middle of the arch above the path the men were on below. He stood there a moment, trying to collect his thoughts before he could be seen, as one of their gazes started to travel towards him he spoke up. He fell back heavily on his long-unused royal presence, squaring his shoulders, standing tall and letting his voice carry the majesty of his position.

“ **Who dares disturb me.** ” Cub’s voice boomed forth and he smirked to himself as all five men froze and looked his way. It took every ounce of his formal training not to swoon when his eye met the depths of indigo. It was the owner of those orbs who spoke up first in reply.

“Name’s Zedaph, I’m an archaeologist and these are my friends, Tango, Impulse, Bdubs, and Grian.” He explained pointing to each in turn.

“*How very compliant, I like that.*” Cub chuckled.

“What are you doing? You’re gonna get us trapped or killed.” Tango said in a low, rough tone but Zedaph just waved the concern aside.

“Nah, he seems nice.” Zedaph said confidently.

“Oh he seems nice does he? He’s probably a ghost or the magic trigger to some curse.” Bdubs said, throwing his hands in the air.

“Why don’t we just… ask him politely who he is?” Grian pointed out.

“Yeah, see that’s a brilliant idea.” Zedaph agreed.

Cub arched a brow at the exchange, not exactly sure what this group was on about.

“Hello, Mr. Pharaoh man, what should we call you?” Zedaph asked cheerfully, the smile that spread across his face causing Cub’s heart to skip a beat.

“You may call me Cub, my kingdom may be lost to the sands of time, but I am still Pharaoh here.” He said firmly, looking at each in turn.

“So like… are you a ghost?” Tango asked, tilting his head a little.

“No, I’m immortal.” Cub corrected matter-of-factly.

“Oh boy.” Bdubs sighed.

“Now that you have so rudely intruded upon my chambers I shall challenge you to a number of trials. You must pass them all in order to escape this place.” Cub said darkly, narrowing his eyes at the lot of them.

“Oh, games!” Tango said excitedly.

“We’re gonna die.” Bdubs sighed.

Cub didn’t let the offhanded remarks get to him, instead directing the group over to the games he’d designed, explaining the rules as they approached the first one.

Zedaph took up a bow, lining up with one of the targets and Cub did the same; the rest of Zedaph’s friends taking seats, cheering him on. Cub watched Zedaph out of the corner of his eye, watched his body slip into stance, saw how he stood with a good form. He had to mentally shake himself, force himself to focus as he took to his own stance, bringing up his bow to bear. He stood with his feet set equally apart, his left arm having a slight bend to account for the bow’s string to snap past. He drew an arrow, nocked it, pulling back as the lights flashed their countdown.

On the mark, both fired, Cub’s well-practiced aim landing his arrow dead center. Surprisingly though, Zedaphs was central enough to also earn him a point. So they drew again, so they fired again. Again the results were the same. Even without centuries of practice, this Zedaph mortal was quite… good. Cub had to fight the shiver that tried to run down his spine at the thought of what else Zedaph might be good at.

Regardless, the results of the game were in, it was a draw.

“Impressive, I did not expect you to do even this well.” Cub said with an arched brow, relying heavily on his royalise training to keep a straight face.

“Do we go again?” Zedaph asked, seeming willing to.

“We can try a different game. If you do just as well I may consider letting you go free.” Cub said with a shrug.

“Oh, so no pressure then.” Zedaph laughed, seeming ever so slightly nervous, still, he was handsome enough Cub’s composure almost cracked.

“Follow me.” Cub said firmly leading the way down the halls to the next game, again explaining the rules as they walked.

“That sounds fun.” Zedaph admitted just as they reached the starting point.

“Perhaps so, we shall see how you fare.” Cub shrugged, trying hard to push that goofy grin from his mind. It stubbornly stuck in place though. The more time he spent with these newcomers, the more he heard Zedaph talk… the more he wanted him to keep doing so. So he found himself more focused on those thoughts than the next game. Despite all the times he’d played and played before… he missed twice over the game’s entire span. He was more than a little surprised in himself, but at the same time, he couldn’t find it in him to be disappointed. Not when Zedaph was so excited to have won.

“So, one draw and one win, what’s that put us at oh mighty pharaoh?” Impulse asked, tilting his head a little.

“You are free to come and go as you choose.” Cub shrugged, starting to say more when Zedaph spoke up.

“It must get pretty lonely in here all on your own. How long have you been here?” Zedaph asked and he couldn’t have struck a deeper chord if he tried. To say it had been lonely was more than an understatement.

“I… don’t really know, too long, I think.” He admitted, a bit of that royal prowess slipping.

“Well, door’s open, why not go check the world out?” Tango asked, motioning back towards the entrance.

“If only it was that simple. I am cursed to remain here, forever.” Cub explained, wandering a few steps as he did. To his surprise, the others fell into step with him.

“Every curse has a way to be broken.” Zedaph said assuringly, seeming already to consider how to do so.

“Perhaps, but I am not gifted with that knowledge.” Cub pointed out.

“We’ll figure something out.” Zedaph insisted, tone thoughtful.

“Well, to start we can mark out anything you’ve already tried.” Grian offered from behind them.

“There wasn’t much I could do, the door would not budge for me, wrapped in a magic barrier.”

“But we blasted it!” Bdubs piped up.

“The barrier remains though, I can still see it.” He said, motioning at it as they rounded the corner.

“But is it really stopping you from passing through it?” Impulse asked and honestly, now that he mentioned it, Cub wasn’t sure. Rather than try to find an answer he approached it, reaching out toward the shimmering, shifting purple light.

His hand brushed what felt like a solid surface, placing his hand palm flat, he pushed, and then leaned on it, looking back at the others.

“Nope.”

“How strange…” Zedaph said, walking up to the barrier and reaching for it, Cub wasn’t sure if he could even see it, but his hand passed right through, and then he followed. The others all tried, leaving Cub alone inside while they looked back, searching the entrance for some sort of clue. They searched all over, but it quickly appeared anything meaningful had likely been destroyed in the blast.

“What do we do now?” Grian asked, leaning on Tango.

“Trial and error…” Zedaph said, walking back inside and looking around.

“So probably no longer a job for the boomers…” Tango admitted thoughtfully, wrapping an arm around Grian’s waist.

“Not unless we come up with enchanted TNT that can take down a magic barrier.” Zedaph nodded.

Grian and Tango shared a look, both grinning as they looked back.

“We’ll see what we can come up with.” Tango smirked.

“Oh, I can already see how this is going to go.” Bdubs sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose from stress.

“Eh, have a little faith.” Impulse said, patting Bdubs on the back.

“I’ll be here if you guys come up with anything.” Zedaph told them.

“Alright, don’t forget to come get us if you figure out anything we can help with.” Impulse smiled. With as dark as it was getting, rapidly so, it wasn’t surprising to see them deciding to part ways.

“Bye guys!” Zedaph called to them.

“Nice meeting you Cub!” Tango called as the group headed out of sight across the sands.

“You sure you wish to stay?” Cub asked, turning to face Zedaph, he couldn’t say he was disappointed but as he looked the blonde over his heart flipped in his chest.

“Of course! There’s got to be some clue, perhaps something you already know that you just don’t realize is a clue. An outside perspective can sometimes be the only way to crack a puzzle like this.” Zedaph explained smoothly, again looking over the buildings right at the entrance.

“You make a very compelling argument.” Cub agreed, falling into step with him.

“What happened?” Zedaph asked after a moment of silence.

“I… it was so long ago…”

“Anything you can remember may help.” Zedaph said, his soft tone like a feather caught in a late afternoon breeze. It made Cub’s heart sway in a way he’d never known before. 

“It was the day of the eclipse. The sky went dark and a man appeared in my city. He came to me, slipping past guard and servant alike. He told me my fate was one of a cruel twist. I feared he meant I would become cruel, but I was wrong. Still, he let me believe this, sent me to this place. It was not yet finished inside. He told me to wait here for him, so wait I did. He came to the entrance, he told me I would remain until he could return to let me go. He apologized then, said it was a selfish thing to do but he did not know what else to do.” Cub said, going over it all as best he could remember.

“What happened then?” Zedaph asked, there was a heavy amount of concern knitting his brows.

“He sealed me inside. I never saw his face, he kept it hidden in his cloak, his voice was coarse as sand, like he’d not had a drink of water in many days. I felt as though so shortly after placing his curse… he must have died.” Cub went on.

“So… he couldn’t let you out.” Zedaph said softly, sadly.

“So I know no way to break the curse, not without the one who placed it so long ago.” Cub explained, leaning on one of the archways.

“If he had a way to break it then we can find it.” Zedaph said firmly, tapping his chin.

“It’s nothing I’ve been able to work out.”

“You weren’t meant to, clearly, this is something that would take outside help.” Zedaph said, one hand under his chin, the other bracing his elbow.

“So… We need to figure out exactly what it  _ is _ you could do.” Cub surmised, glancing up at the ceiling of the pyramid. How long had it been since he’d seen the sky? The little glimpse out the door felt like such a tease…

“Exactly… but nothing just standing out. Of course, if it did you’d have found it already.” He frowned, looking back to Cub. There was a pause there, like he was taking a moment to really think something over.

Cub didn’t interrupt him but he had to look away, he couldn’t hold that indigo gaze for long, else his emotions might overthrow his training, else he might overstep a boundary he had no right to cross. With a small sigh, he walked back to the doorway, looking out over the sands through the purple glow, it was a hazy view, especially in the dark as the light drowned it out. He stared off into the distance as best he could, but he couldn’t make much out beyond a few dunes.

“The sands are beautiful at night.” Zedaph noted as he joined Cub.

“They are… wish I could see them clearly… tell me, what’s past those sand drifts there?” Cub requested, pointing.

“Out there? Not a lot, it slopes downwards to more flatland then meets the ocean.” Zedaph answered with a shrug Cub could hear in the man’s voice. Still… knowing that, hearing his worries confirmed, it struck hard, he found himself sinking to his knees before he could stop himself, crossing his arms over his churning stomach.

“So… it’s all gone then, nothing remains of my city or my people.” He said quietly.

“Cub…” Zedaph gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

“They perished without their leader… or perhaps were overwhelmed by another militant force with no political guidance… whatever the case… they’re gone. I was fooled and I failed them.” Cub said, his heart sinking at the gravity. He’d hoped, deep down that they’d been able to carry on without him, that they’d been alright. But with a society so heavily dependent on their leader and his decisions… he’d known in the back of his mind that this was a likely possibility.

“I’m so sorry Cub… but… You’re still here, you still remember them. That’s more than the world had before. You remember, so they aren’t lost to the sands of time.” Zedaph said gently, trying very hard to help, Cub could tell. He looked up, turning his head to meet the gaze of that beautiful man.

Zedaph was much closer than he’d expected, turning towards him left their faces just precious inches apart and Cub’s heart tried to backflip right out of his chest. It seemed to almost startle Zedaph as well, seeming like he felt perhaps he should move but he hesitated. Cub turned away again, breaking the tension for them both before he could make Zedaph uncomfortable.

“Perhaps… that is something to hold onto I… suppose.” Cub said quietly.

“How about you show me around?” Zedaph asked gently, offering a change in subject, it was appreciated. Cub nodded, standing again. He saw Zedaph offer him a faint smile before he turned away. Something in his heart tugged at him, begging him to glance back at the beautiful man again, but he resisted it. He lead the way around, giving a more proper tour of the pyramid, explaining what he’d built and why. Zedaph seemed quite fascinated by it all, asking questions along the way. It made Cub’s heart rise a bit every time, with each question and show of interest. Zedaph seemed to genuinely care, seemed to be honestly interested in each and everything Cub had to share.

Suddenly the things that had become mundane to him, boring and uninteresting, had a new charm. It all felt worth talking about with each question Zedaph asked. He was so fascinated by each contraption Cub had come up with he honestly did feel accomplished. Eventually, though, they found a good place to sit and chat.

“So tell me, what is going on in the outside world?” Cub asked, finding himself quite content at finally having someone to share the simple room with.

“Well, My friends and I recently came to these lands to settle in, to make new homes for ourselves. I moved in under a mountain, it’s not unlike this place, though a lot less grandiose I suppose. I do have lots of interesting creations. I call it the Cave of Contraptions.” Zedaph smiled.

“I hope to see it someday.” Cub admitted, having to mentally beat back his eagerness with a mental broom.

“You will, I’ll make sure of that.” Zedaph said with a firm nod.

“I’m not sure you can succeed, but I hope that you can.” Cub sighed softly.

“The solution is here somewhere, I’m sure.” Zedaph said, glancing a little lower than Cub's face then frowning thoughtfully.

“The question is where. The stranger gave no real indication what his reasons were beyond a cruel fate… and I can confirm being trapped here was certainly cruel.” Cub said, racking his brain for any details. There was something, some small little thing wiggling at him. He just couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was just yet.

Zedaph sighed, standing and moving to come sit next to Cub instead, the pharaoh couldn’t say he complained, but he couldn’t quite chase away the warmth that rose in his cheeks at that. Despite his best efforts.

“Agreed, but at least part of it can be set right by setting you free. I just… wish I knew the answer. I’d love to show you all the wonderful things outside of this pyramid, all the things my friends have built. The past has slipped away, but there’s a whole new life waiting out there for you.” Zedaph said, a passion to his voice that made Cub glad he was already sitting down.

“You’re so insistent… You barely know me, why do you want so badly to help?” Cub asked, swallowing around the rising lump in his throat, doing his best to keep his composure with the beautiful man so close.

“Because… Because… I don’t know, I just.. I feel it, deep down in my soul that this is something I  _ need _ to do.” He explained, his uncertainty leaking into his voice.

“I’m not complaining… just confused. My time as Pharaoh there were people who helped for a price, monetary or not. They always had reason, not desire.” Cub admitted, feeling the warmth in his face increase, he was certain that this close, Zedaph certainly noticed. Zedaph brought a hand up, fingers gently tracing over the stripes in Cub’s headdress.

“I… Passion is certainly a good way of putting how I feel. I… can’t really explain why, I’m… You just, I…” Zedaph seemed to struggle to find what he wanted to say.

“I… know what you mean.” Cub said gently, his gaze falling to Zedaph’s lips before he forced himself to look back up again. He was met with an intensity in those indigo eyes, one that he found himself desperately wanting to know more intimately. Perhaps Zedaph had read it in Cub’s eyes, or perhaps he’d simply had less control, Cub did not know or care which it was for it meant his wish was granted.

Zedaph’s hand slid down just a bit to cradle the back of Cub’s head and pull him closer as he leaned in. The distance between them evaporated like spilled wine in the sands. Their lips met, making all the world around them melt away. Cub’s heart felt like it was soaring for the sun on waxwings. He all but melted against Zedaph, much like said wings would do once they dared as close to the sun as Cub’s heart felt with the intensity of Zedaph’s kiss. He wished it would never end, he wanted only this closeness, this beauty, this happiness to last.

But that was a wish that wouldn’t be granted.

There came a loud, cracking, shattering sound that rocked the pyramid, startling the two apart. Cub sprang to his feet, hurrying around the corner to look down at the entrance of the pyramid, the portal of his long-held prison…

The barrier was gone. He could see the natural color of the sands in the night beyond. There was a rush of excitement, a lifting of a weight off his shoulders. He couldn’t hold back the belt of happy laughter that escaped him before he turned to share the celebration with Zedaph… but the explorer had not followed him. His smile slipped from his face as a sudden dread tugged at him. He made his way back to where he’d left Zedaph behind and sure enough, he was still there. Zedaph was knelt on the floor, a hand over his mouth and his eyes wide, a horror-stricken look in his eyes.

Cub hurried over, dropping to his knees beside him, gently wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

“What’s wrong? I know I’m a bit rusty at kissing but I couldn’t be that bad.” Cub said, hoping to lighten whatever was pulling at Zedaph.

“No… it’s not... that… it was… it was… I’m so sorry…” Zedaph’s voice was weak.

“What? Why? The barrier is down! You broke the curse!” Cub exclaimed, excited but that was tempered with worry.

“I placed it.” He whispered.

Cub’s heart dropped faster than a stone at Zedaph’s words.

\--

He pulled the cloak’s hood over his face, burying his unnaturally aged form deep in the folds. The sand was hot under his feet, the air making his lungs burn. All his body ached, begging for rest, but he could not allow it, not now. Not after all he’d sacrificed. So Zedaph traveled on, towards the city that had been his home for so long, a city that had on the deepest level, betrayed him. For he had been born worthless, a beggar’s child, and his soulmate?

The Pharaoh.

How had fate been so cruel? How could this have come to pass? He didn’t know, but he intended to do something about it. He’d learned a great many things, become a powerful sorcerer… but the cost had been a steep one. So many years, stolen right out from under him, each spell, each tidbit of knowledge, it had leached away his youth like the sun stealing water from an oasis. Had any of this magic actually changed his fate? Not thus far… he still wasn’t sure what to do, or how to tell the Pharaoh the truth, even if he could get close now. His magic hadn’t shown him a way to change his station, hadn’t shown him a way to become royalty. No, he was left easy to underestimate. He could shape the world around him in many ways, but he could not change himself.

As he neared the town though, he saw something unexpected. The edges of reality pulled at him, he saw a great wave rise from the ocean and pull all in its wake into the ocean. He saw this faded image over what was really there, he had no idea how far into the future this may be, but one thing was sure, no one would survive. Sandstone crushed to powder under the sheer force of water, every unwitting soul dragged to the depths fated to join the drowned.

He shook his head and the image fell away, a storm was brewing out over the bay and he felt he did not have much time, not much at all. So into the city, he hurried, winding through the streets towards the palace. He became little more than shadow as he neared, slipping past the guards unannounced, walking the palace walls like he belonged there, and perhaps he should have, he should have been at the Pharaoh’s side.

That wasn’t so though, that was never to come to pass. So instead he kept his face hidden, he made his way through the halls like a ghost. Until he stole into the Pharaoh’s chambers, finding the man there, seeming to have just finished getting dressed for the day. His servants had left him, he was alone. So it was then Zedaph let the shadows fall away, let himself be seen.

“Who are you? What is the meaning of this?” The Pharaoh demanded; his words so sharp they cut like a knife.

“I am-” He started but couldn’t find the strength to say what he truly wanted.

The Pharaoh waited patiently, giving him a chance, a kindness he likely didn’t deserve.

“I am here to warn you, there is a cruel fate that has been at work and will continue. Please, come with me, so I might help you avoid the growing darkness.” He said, offering his withered hand. He did not wish to lie, but he couldn’t find the words of truth. So instead he remained as vague and convincing as he could.

The Pharaoh hesitated a moment, by all means, he should refuse, yet for some reason, he chose to trust instead. He reached out and took Zedaph’s hand, holding it tightly, but not uncomfortably so. Zedaph gave a small nod as his only warning then pulled the Pharaoh into the shadows with him. Together they slipped out of the palace unseen, unheard. They vanished right out of the city, leaving it behind, and approached the soon to be completed tomb of the Pharaoh. The outside stood strong and proud, the largest one ever to have been built. Inside, inside there was much yet to do, crates upon crates of supplies lie in wait.

He turned to the Pharaoh once inside, dropping the shadows away to summon up another spell, casting it upon the king and his tomb, making him unaging, unkillable, but bound to this place, the place itself would weather any natural storm. Until he returned, until a kiss of soulmates was shared. He left himself no choice but, to tell the truth.

“There… you shall be here, untouched, until I return. I shall do everything in my power to turn the tides of fate.” He promised but gave the confused Pharaoh no chance to question him, sinking into the shadows and slipping away. The door sealed behind him, he headed for the city once more.

For as quickly as he approached, the storm boiled and rose, lighting flashing angrily through the sky, winds threatening to cast every grain of sand far from the desert itself. The ocean tossed and writhed like a trapped, enraged animal. Time was nearly up, he knew, it was nearly gone… but he had to try. Perhaps, perhaps if his magic granted him this, perhaps if it could allow him to undermine the gods themselves, if it allowed him to turn fate, perhaps then he’d be welcomed at the Pharaoh’s side. Regardless of how his life and his magic had drained away his youthful years.

So he all but flew into the city, standing valiantly at the docks, he called for sailors and fisherman to run into the city quickly. With a wave of his hands and a few sharp words, he summoned forth a grand barrier of purple light, rising it above and expanding it wide. He gave the warned people time to get behind it, before marrying it with the ground. He rose the barrier high and far, wrapping the city as best he could manage, it was a strain, it pulled at his very being. He refused to let it fall though, braced as the waters rose like a beast pouncing on its prey.

Down it came, with all the fury and force of the gods themselves. It struck a mighty blow against his magic, a barrier stretched too far, too thin, and taxing greatly on his aged body. Agony rolled like lightning through him, blinding pain but still he focused, still he held the magic in place. People screamed, the water pulling against the magic and then he heard water striking the ground, the cracking of the barrier. He drew in a breath only to cough, he could feel blood in his mouth, in his ears escaping down. His focus wavered, his body trembled…

The barrier failed.

The ocean claimed him and all the city.

\--

Cub remained knelt beside Zedaph, an arm wrapped around him. Thus far his efforts to calm the blonde had been in vain, left to listen to the story recounted instead. Finally though, finally with the fate of Cub’s city revealed, finally the blonde went quiet. Still his shoulders shook with silent sobs, sunk with a weight he shouldn't bear. Not alone at least.

"I… I couldn't save them… I left you trapped here… I… I’m so sorry." Zedaph spoke again, his voice cracking.

"Stop… that was never your intention and while I was left to wonder I now know the truth. I know that you  _ tried _ ." Cub said in a gentle yet firm tone.

"It wasn't enough…"

"Nothing would have been." Cub pointed out softly.

"I-"

"Shh… I know you just remembered but this was long in the past. There is nothing to be done now. Now the truth is known, the spell is lifted and I am a man free to walk the world. Not only physically but figuratively as well, not a duty one to bind me." Cub said, honestly more than a little excited.

“You… aren’t angry with me?” Zedaph asked quietly, sounding confused.

“How could I be? When you did everything in your power to defy fate itself? Things didn’t end well then, that’s no fault of yours.” Cub pointed out, falling back into his royalese with the logic.

Slowly Zedaph nodded, still quite shaken and upset. Slowly Cub rose to his feet, pulling Zedaph with him, gently pulling the disheveled blonde into a hug. He remained there like that, holding the other man until his breathing finally steadied a bit, only then did he let him go. He kept hold of Zedaph’s hand however, gently tugging for the blonde to follow him.

“As much as I wish to see the outside world I am certain it is as dangerous at night as it ever was. Come, we should rest, even if we do not sleep, I would love to know so much more, about you, about everything.” Cub explained and Zedaph gave a small nod, falling into step beside him, shifting his grip so he could hold Cub’s hand in return. Cub smiled, just Zedaph being was here chasing away the loneliness that had plagued him for so long. There was hope now, there was something beyond four sloping walls, something beyond endless enchanted firelight.

Finally, there was a life to be lived again.

A life he intended to live to its fullest.

Cub’s living chambers were modest compared to what he’d had in the palace, but nice nonetheless. Zedaph glanced around, still seeming a bit too withdrawn to show his normal wonder. It made Cub’s heart ache, he found himself just wanting to chase that all too familiar anguish away. Gently Cub reached up, caressing Zedaph’s cheek. Zedaph leaned into the touch and when Cub opened his arms the other fell into his embrace, seeming glad to just be held.

“Everything’s going to be alright now.” Cub said gently, rubbing soothing circles on Zedaph’s back. Zedaph nodded, letting out a long sigh, the tension melting from his shoulders. Cub guided him over to the bed, pulling him down with him and not breaking from the hug. Zedaph all but melted against him there, hugging a little tighter.

“It’s hard to sort through… the past and now I mean.” Zedaph admitted softly, muffled slightly. 

“I can only imagine… one long life is one thing, but two at once? Hopefully the old memories fade, you don’t deserve such pain.” Cub said, carding his fingers through Zedaph’s soft, blonde hair.

“You didn’t deserve to be trapped here.” Zedaph pointed out in retort.

“I’d have died alongside you otherwise and who knows what fate would have done with us then.” Cub shot right back, not willing to let Zedaph fall to despair.

“I… guess you’re right.” Zedaph sighed softly, snuggling closer.

“Soulmate… I’d always been told the term was a fantasy, something of children’s tales.” Cub said softly after a moment, giving room for the conversation to shift.

“I… thought much the same, but past me… past me bought into a legend.” Zedaph said quietly.

“Oh?” Cub asked, curiosity peaked.

“Yeah… an old beggar woman told tales of soulmates, how sometimes they couldn’t reach each other and that was why some people felt such a deep bitterness. She told of an old spell, one hard to find but that never led anyone astray, but few had the heart to cast it. She said it would take someone who had nothing to lose to brave its costs.” Zedaph explained quietly.

“The cost?”

“Years… drained away.” Zedaph answered and Cub hugged him a little tighter.

“Perhaps in a way it’s worked out then.” Cub said gently and Zedaph lifted his head, meeting Cub’s gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at us now.” Cub said with a small shrug, letting Zedaph piece it together.

“I… suppose you’re right.” Zedaph admitted softly.

Cub gently kissed him on the forehead, and Zedaph buried his face against Cub’s neck, clinging to him. Weariness pulled at Cub’s mind and body, the comfort of finally having someone to hold, after too much time to count, was something to treasure. He listened as Zedaph’s breathing grew more rhythmic and soon he slipped off to sleep as well.

\--

“Well well well look at these two!” Tango’s bright, booming voice drew Cub and Zedaph back to the waking world some time later.

“Doesn’t look much different from how I found you and Grian this morning.” Bdub’s voice cut in with a teasing tone.

“Yeah yeah but Grian’s got every right to be up in my bits.” Tango shot back defiantly.

“I… you know what I’m not going there.” Bdubs said with an exasperated sigh.

“Do they… always wake you up like this?” Cub muttered in Zedaph’s ear.

“You may want to get used to it.” Zedaph confirmed quietly before pulling away. Cub couldn’t quite help the disappointed squeak that escaped him, or the way it made his heart pull when the smallest smirk edged Zedaph’s lips at the sound.

“So I see you two got all snuggly, should have known something was up when you decided to stay.” Tango continued to tease.

“Yeah yeah, like you and Grian didn’t end up the same way back in his sunken ship.” Zedaph snorted with a dismissive wave. Cub had to mentally force himself not to swoon at the assertive tone the blonde used at the other blonde.

“Oh come on, he was cute! He still is, but he was new and lonely!” Tango said as he followed Zedaph out of the room. Bdubs let out a long exasperated sigh.

“Good morning Mr. Pharaoh, you doing alright today?” He asked, giving Cub a somewhat apologetic smile.

“Better than alright, Zedaph broke the curse last night, I’m free.” Cub explained.

“OH SO THAT’S WHY YOU TWO GOT SNUGGLY.” Tango shouted from near the door and Zedaph sighed and shook his head.

“So, free huh? How’d Zedaph figure it out?” Bdubs asked and Cub shrugged it off, heading for the door as well.

“Not important right now, what’s important is finally setting foot outside.” Cub pointed out, quickening his step to catch up with Zedaph. He didn’t care if he was being obvious, there wasn’t much point in keeping his feeling secret. He caught Zedaph’s hand in his and Zedaph smiled softly, giving Cub’s hand a little squeeze.

“Uh-huh, you two are smitten.” Tango smirked, while his tone was teasing, he seemed happy for them.

“Maybe.” Zedaph laughed, not giving Tango any direct answers, to which Cub grinned. Then though, his attention slipped from the conversation, falling to the doorway to the outside, scorched from the blast from the day before. Absent was the purple shimmer that had held it for so, so many years. It was almost intimidating, how bright the sand outside gleamed in the sun, causing all beyond to wash out in a blur. He hesitated as they neared, slowing, Zedaph gave his hand another squeeze.

With a steadying breath, he stepped through. For the first time in centuries, he felt the wind on his skin, the sun beating down on his face bright and hot. His heart twisted in a way that was both pain and relief, tears stinging his eyes as he looked up to the sky. He drew in a tight, shuddering breath, the hot desert air threatening to burn his lungs. The wind kicked up, throwing a spray of sand at the group and Cub didn’t care, closing his eyes and savoring the long forgotten sensation that was all so common in the desert.

“What’s it feel like, being a free man again?” Tango asked from somewhere behind him.

“Honestly… I think this is the first time in my life I’ve been truly free.” Cub admitted softly, knowing the world was open to him, to do as he chose. There was no royal duty, not city awaiting him, there was no fate out of his hands.

No.

His life was his now.

“So… what do you want to see first?” Zedaph asked softly, turning to smile at Cub.

“Surprise me, I want to see it all.” Cub said cheerfully and with a laugh, they were off. The desert was a bit of a trek, the sand as unstable to walk on as ever but Cub didn’t mind, not at all. He didn’t mind the hot sand getting caught between his toes, not when he’d lived so long with the hollow echo of his own footfalls.

“There’s a lot to see, but I think crossing the water and heading to the market district would be the best place to start.” Zedaph said thoughtfully and Cub nodded.

As they reached the outer reaches of the desert though, as the ocean came into view… there was a shift in the weather. Clouds grew heavy and thick, the wind picking up a bit more. They slowed their pace and over the next dune they found a little oasis, the dunes were high around it so as they descended into it the wind was somewhat broken. It was lovely down there, hardy grasses growing around the water’s edge, a few stray palm trees. There were desert blooming flowers and the sound of bees somewhere among the plants. Cub let Zedaph’s hand slip from his own as he approached the little slice of beauty, just taking a moment to soak it all in.

Then…

Then something happened that Cub had forgotten existed at all.

It was so rare in the desert, so very, very rare. It had been such a rare occurrence while he was in the palace and he hadn’t heard it strike the pyramid once in all the years he was there. It came softly, like a kiss on a moonlit night. It was ever so slightly cold, graceful and defiant in the desert heat. He let out a little gasp of surprise, looking up as more began to fall, faster.

_ Rain. _

His heart swelled, tears biting at his eyes again, it was just so…

_ Beautiful. _

He couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his face, joining the purer rain. He felt a hand on his arm, a feather light touch. Looking over he saw Zedaph there, his expression one of uncertain concern. Cub cast him a bright smile.

“I… I forgot how wonderful rain is.” Cub said, for all his years as pharaoh, for all his royalese, he couldn’t keep the emotion from his voice now. Zedaph smiled, chuckling.

“It really is, isn’t it? One of those little things easily taken for granted…” Zedaph noted, looking up with an appreciative expression. When he looked back again that smile was so warm and… so close, Cub hadn’t realized he’d leaned in but Zedaph didn’t seem to mind.

Not when he closed that remaining distance himself. Cub hadn’t even realized how badly he’d been longing for a kiss in that moment until it was there, until their lips met. Just as gentle and graceful as the rain, but somehow making Cub’s heart sing so, so very much more. Cub sank into the sensation, his eyes fluttering closed, the rain still falling down, the sound of it dancing into the pond. Its blessed chill a stark contrast to Zedaph’s natural warmth. In the distance came the rumble of thunder-

“LIGHTNING, QUICK BDUBS GET A TRIDENT!” Tango’s voice shattered the moment, Cub breaking contact in slight startlement, glancing the other blonde’s direction… only to see the madman running up the dune with a trident in hand.

“I’m not sure Grian will appreciate an extra crispy Tango.” Bdubs called after, following at a much less enthusiastic speed.

“You’re friends are… strange.” Cub muttered after a moment and Zedaph sighed.

“Yeah, I know. You get used to it.”

“I don’t think I’m opposed to that, they also seem very entertaining.” Cub laughed, turning his attention back to Zedaph.

After all…

There was a moment to be shared.

The beginning, of so many more.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear friend Kolurize! (sorry this is a bit late) ilu!


End file.
